


waiting in the dark for something to explode

by chrysogenum



Category: SECHSKIES (Band)
Genre: Blindfolds, D/s, M/M, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-10
Updated: 2018-06-10
Packaged: 2019-05-20 11:24:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14893718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chrysogenum/pseuds/chrysogenum
Summary: jaeduck maybe didn't think this one through





	waiting in the dark for something to explode

**Author's Note:**

> thanks to the sechskies discord and especially #nightkies for the inspiration & cheerleading
> 
> i would say i'm sorry this is my first contribution to the fandom but i'm pretty sure i should just accept my lot in life

Jaeduck has been fidgeting nervously by the door for over fifteen minutes when Sunghoon’s key finally clicks in the lock. Almost immediately, the scent of cigarette smoke and hairspray envelopes him and he allows himself to sink into Hoony’s open arms, pressing his face into the crook of Sunghoon’s neck, the last lingering pepper-and-citrus notes of Sunghoon’s cologne sending trembles of anticipation shivering down his spine.  

“Been a good boy for me, haven’t you hyung?” Sunghoon hums into his hair. Jaeduck nods a little shyly even as he tries to burrow himself deeper into the thick fur of Sunghoon’s jacket collar. From here, he feels more than hears the low rumble of Hoony’s laugh. 

“You’re gonna have to let me go so I can see what item you chose.”  

Without waiting for Jaeduck to respond, Sunghoon carefully unwinds himself from the hug and strides over to the table to inspect the object Jaeduck’s selected for the night. He chuckles a little when he picks it up, turning to raise an eyebrow at where Jaeduck stands awkwardly in the entry way.  

“Really hyung,” he says, eyes crinkling, “isn’t this a little too cliché? Although I’ll give you points for choosing a color other than black.”  

The blindfold he holds is a fluffy pale blue thing, something more suited to a variety show than what Jaeduck is hoping they’ll eventually get to tonight. Jaeduck’s face flushes warm— he’d found it while clearing out his drawers the other night, probably something he’d absentmindedly nicked from a waiting room or received during a fan signing and then forgot. Its cutesy pastel coloring hadn’t stopped Jaeduck’s mind from whirling with inappropriate thoughts after he’d found it, and he’d had to guiltily stash it in the corner of his bedside table to clear his head enough to finish cleaning up.  

“How about this,” Sunghoon drawls, and Jaeduck is suddenly jolted back into the present, attention zeroing back in to Sunghoon’s smiling face. “Why don’t I wear the blindfold tonight, hmm? Shake things up a little.”  

“Uh.. that’s wasn’t…,” Jaeduck stutters out.  

Sunghoon’s smile sharpens. “Are you the one who gets to make the decisions here, hyung?”  

Jaeduck lowers his eyes and shakes his head minutely. Sunghoon hums a little in approval as he pulls the blindfold down around his neck and arranges himself in a chair. 

“Here’s how we’re going to play this. I’m going to put the blindfold on and sit in this chair. If you can convince me to take off the blindfold or get off the chair in the next 30 minutes, I’ll let do whatever you want for the rest of tonight. If not, I get to play with you however I want, and you won’t be allowed to come until tomorrow morning. Good?”  

Jaeduck can’t help the little whine that spills out of him and Sunghoon laughs a little.  

“Yeah, I think you’re up for it, aren’t you hyung?”  

He gestures at the floor with his hand and Jaeduck stumbles towards him, falling clumsily to his knees as he approaches. His cheeks heat with embarrassment and he turns to hide his face in Sunghoon’s knees—like he hadn’t been right there for the whole debacle.  

Sunghoon’s hand, blessedly cool and grounding, cards through Jaeduck’s hair. Jaeduck can feel his body responding to all this: the press of the floor underneath him, the solid strength of Sunghoon’s legs against him, the sheer presence of Sunghoon above him. Already, his mind is dissolving into white noise and he tries to sink deeper into the warmth enveloping him.  

“Ready hyung?” Sunghoon murmurs. “Timer starts… now.”  

The words manage to pierce the haze of Jaeduck’s brain enough that he jolts up and scrambles to unzip Sunghoon’s fly. For not the first time in their long acquaintance, Sunghoon has gone without underwear and Jaeduck finds his mouth watering at the immediate weight of Sunghoon’s cock in his hand. Likely from their earlier discussion, it’s already half hard, and Jaeduck feels a shiver go through Sunghoon as he breathes across it, mouth hovering over the tip. 

Despite everything, Sunghoon’s voice is still perfectly even as he tsks down at Jaeduck. “A blowjob, really hyung? I was hoping you would be more imaginative than that.” 

Jaeduck hesitates for a moment, but just because Sunghoon says he knows what’s going to happen doesn’t mean he actually does. He can already feel Sunghoon’s cock thickening as he noses a little lower, and he tilts Sunghoon’s hips up, pressing his tongue just below Sunghoon’s balls. The little hiss that brings fills him with satisfaction, and he draws his tongue slowly up before sucking the tip into his mouth, letting it bulge his cheek out obscenely.  

Hungrily, he swallows down a little further, chin dripping with saliva and tears sparking in eyes as the head just barely slips down his throat. He wants to go further, properly fuck his mouth on Sunghoon’s cock, but knows he’s on the path to failure when he eyes flit upwards only to be met with Sunghoon’s cold and impassive face behind the blindfold. He lets Sunghoon’s cock slide out of his open mouth with a wet pop and gives it one more kiss before pulling back to try and reassess the situation.  

In their rush to get started, Jaeduck is still fully dressed. While he’s used to resisting a certain level of discomfort, there seems to be no need to continue suffering through the unforgiving denim of his skinny jeans. Absent any other strategies, taking off his pants seems like as good a first step as any.  

Jaeduck is still fighting to get his too-tight jeans past his ankles when he hears Sunghoon call out. 

“Hyung? Are you okay?”  

_Oh_ , Jaeduck thinks.  

“Sorry, I just needed to get something!” Jaeduck replies as he scrambles to the side table to squirt out a handful of lube. Breathlessly, he tumbles back down towards the chair and settles himself down, knees spread apart. He hisses a little at the first cold touch of his own finger against his own hole, shivering a little as he slowly breaches himself. The wet noises and helpless whimpers that he can’t quite tamp down as he presses himself open seem more obscene than usual with only himself and Sunghoon’s breathing to keep him company.  

“Oh, is that how you’re going to play it,” Sunghoon says, voice still even but with a roughness to the edges that gives Jaeduck a little thrill. “The direct approach wasn’t working so you’re going for the indirect, hmm?”  

Jaeduck doesn’t bothering replying, just gasps as he slides a second slicked finger in, scissoring them a little before pulling them out. Carefully, he gets up and settles himself down into Sunghoon’s lap. He takes a moment to mentally apologize to Sunghoon’s stylist for the mess he’s about to make before he gently grasps Sunghoon’s wrist and pulls it down towards his open hole, lubricant dribbling down his thighs.  

Sunghoon sucks in a harsh breath but otherwise remains unmoved as Jaeduck carefully lines himself up and rocks down onto two of Hoony's fingers. Although Jaeduck had already stretched himself a little, it still takes a moment before both of Sunghoon’s fingers slide home. His muscles have barely untensed before he works the third finger in, hissing at the increased girth. Already he feels impossibly stretched, his mind buzzing from the feeling of being held open so wide, but the power of having Sunghoon at his mercy has him bracing himself for a fourth, shivering as he slowly sinks down, breath coming out as a sob when he finally bottoms out.  

He takes a few deep inhales, tries to focus beyond the way his brain is half dazed from the sensation of being so full. He gives a few experimental rolls of his hips and it’s too much. Fuck, Jaeduck thinks wildly, he’s played himself. He hasn’t even touched his own cock and already he can feel his orgasm coming behind his teeth.  

Caught up in his own thoughts, he doesn’t notice Sunghoon shifting in his chair until he suddenly grasps Jaeduck’s waist and pulls his fingers out in one smooth move.  

“Such a tease,” Sunghoon whispers, voice gravelly from repressed pleasure. “Using me to finger yourself open and not even letting me see.” 

He slides in the middle and index finger from each hand into Jaeduck’s hole, hooking the tips against his rim and tugging him open. 

"Look at you gaping for me hyung," he purrs. 

The sensation crashes into Jaeduck—the sharp flare of soreness mixed with pleasure, the cold bite of air on his sensitive insides, the sheer obscenity of what Sunghoon is doing—and his mind whites out.  

When he comes too, Sunghoon is sliding his hands up and down his spine soothingly, feathering butterfly kisses on Jaeduck’s teary face, blindfold folded neatly at the edge of the table.  

“Looks like you won this round,” he murmurs. “You good now Duckie-hyung?”  

Jaeduck nods his head against Sunghoon’s shirt, letting it soak in the last of his tears.  

“Do you want your reward now or later?”  

In truth, Jaeduck is still feeling a little overwhelmed, but at Sunghoon’s words he can feel a bright red hunger grow inside of him.  

“Now, please.”  

“Good boy,” Sunghoon says. “Now, what would you like your reward to be?”  

Jaeduck grinds his hips down on Sunghoon’s still hard cock.  

“Wanna ride you,” he says, “use your cock like a dildo and fuck myself so hard on it that I see stars when I come.” 

Sunghoon mouth curls upward as he slides his hands around Jaeduck’s waist, pressing down just enough for the flared head of his cock to catch against the still sensitive rim of Jaeduck’s slick, gaping hole.  

“Of course Duckie-hyung,” he says, grinning at the wail Jaeduck lets out, “let’s see if we can’t break you previous record of continuous orgasms tonight.”  

**Author's Note:**

> for reference please see [this image](https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/431101016151162920/452572453500223488/d2x3lx1t6y6txk25xqlm4j2x.jpg) of hoony blindfolded.
> 
> heads up i will be locking this down in 24 hours so get your jollies off while you can


End file.
